This document relates to optical communication systems.
With the advent of transmission of multimedia content such as video over the Internet and other communications networks, there is any ever-increasing demand for increased data rate capacity on communication networks. Often, optical networks for backbones of communications network, where the increased traffic at the edges of the network aggregates to several gigabit of network traffic. Therefore, there is an increasing need for optical communication techniques to meet the demand on communications network data capacity. Laying down optical transmission media such as fiber optics often requires large amount of capital expenditure and may not always be a suitable options due to the expenses involved and other regulatory issues.